Azuki No Hanashi
by LunaG8
Summary: Still no memory of how she reached the Naruto world and her name. She somehow crosses the of Izuna Uchiha. Follow her adventures in the Naruto world..Will she get back her memories in time and get back home? or stuck in the Naruto world for forever? And why is this spikey haired prick known as Madara or something so much interested in her origins?


Hello everyone, green bean in here, I mean newbie in here!...Well to put it honestly with all these Uchiha Madara stories that I read in here, I was like, why not try it for myself too? Then...tadaa here it is..my first ever Uchiha Madara fanfic on this website.

But first, lemme tell you one thing about myself. Please please do NOT judge my English because English is not my first language and all. It's not that everyone can write in perfect English, isn't it? So, I thought to warn you all in advance because my English is a little bit on the average to bad side . Hey! it's my first time writing a little bit deep. So what goes for trying it for the first time? And no hate comments please, I can stand constructive criticism but for 'hate' comments? I will delete it the moment I see it.

So on with the story, hope you all like it.

 ** _Line Break_**

 **Chapter 1**

Trees zoomed pass by me as I ran from a band of robbers. I swear to God if I had a stick or something with me, I would've whooped their sorry stinky ass. God only knows for how long they mustn't have taken a decent shower. I felt my breath getting short and soon I was out of my breath and had to stop by a tree leaning on it to catch my breath for a minute. Fuck my Stamina! Fuck my fucking life! Ugh! At this rate, I was doomed to get caught soon, I have to keep on running and find a place to hide.

From my place i could hear distant hoots and yellings. "Damn those robbers!" i cursed under my breath and fled fron there. I searched everywhere but to no avail there wasn't a single place where i could hide. For a second I thought of climbing up a tree but these trees are too tall, wide and no branches at the lower trunk. And I can NOT climb trees. But what's the loss in giving it a try? I tried with all my might to climb a tree but I couldn't, also tried to sink my nails on the trunk but I was scared that my nails would come off their nail beds.

The distant hoots and yells now seemed closer than earlier and my fear skyrocketed. I was so scared for my life that I started to tremble. Then i saw at a distance, probably 300 metres from me behind some bushes there was a camp. I jogged towards it and saw no one was in or nearby it. But who could've left all their belongings in the middle of a forest. I spotted the burnt remains of firewoods and the embers were still glowing. Nearby the fire pit I also spotted some blankets with a symbol on it. It looked like a table tennis bat but with the color white on top and red on the bottom. "weird blanket...probably of someone who must've been an avid table tennis fan" I thought.

I looked around the 'abandoned' camp and saw a tent on its east. If it were not some tense situtation where I was going to get killed for sure, I would've facepalmed myself for my stupidity. By chosing to hide inside the tent, I only endangered my life a little more than enough. I could hear some voices coming closer to the camp and swiftly got inside the tent and hid myself inside it and peeked outside from the darkness inside.

I heared a dozen men return to their camp from god knows where and they were chatting animatedly. All of them were dressed in long dark blue 'coats' with a white sash tied around their waist. I noticed they had the same symbol of the blanket on their backs. Are they a part of a cult or something? Suddenly my My heart dropped in the pit of my stomach when I contemplated that they'd must be some sort of hooddoo voodoo devil worshipers." _Yup! you're so screwed_ " my conscience laughed at me and my stupidity.

I crouched inside the tent for a few minutes waiting and listening to their conversation, but all of them talked in hushed tones. I could hear some parts of it, but the others remained a mystrey to me. "-what do you mean? Rīdā-sama told us to capture-" a man raised his voice suddenly but he was abruptly cut off by someone else talking.

"well, well isn't it the infamous _Uchiha clan_?" a person spoke with happiness and excitement but the way he said the 'uchiha clan' with so much venom said everything otherwise.

I turned my head at the source of the voice and a gasp escaped my lips. It was the leader of the robbers. The leader of the robbers was a very crude man with very hairy arms and legs and reeked of armpits. _Yuck!_

His bald head shined in light when he tilted his head and let out a cruel laugh. His laughter broke down when I heared a new voice speak. It was a man, probably in his mid twenties. He had a fox like expression on his face and had lips that were considered attractive in our age. His lips reminded me of someone. A woman maybe. His straight hair was tied in a long ponytail and bangs framing his face.

"well its nice to hear coming from the likes of someone like you" the man smirked and touched the hilt of his...sword? What was he doing? Where am I? In some sort of mediaval play or something?

The robber boss growled in fury and charged at the ponytail man sword of his own in his hand. But the latter deflected the sword from the robber boss' hands with one swift move and pointed the tip of his sword on the man's jugular.

"An advise from me, get lost from here, before I change my mind and slit your throat" the ponytail man spoke in a slow dangerous voice.

" just wait untill I get my men and you'll regret ever crossing my way and wish you were never born!" the man screamed in anger at the ponytail man. He looked rather unamused and had a sour look on his face. The robber man put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

I came out from my crouched position and peeked out through the opening flaps of the tent. The two brutes were standing still like two panthers trying to assess each other's move.

Suddenly the 'uchiha clan' were almost surrounded by the robber boss' goons. We were outnumbered by them. But what I was not expecting was the smug smirk that the ponytail man threw at the robber boss' direction. What the hell is he trying to do?! Get himself and his men killed? They were totally outnumbered by the goons.

"hmm...quite the number of men you've got here, but why are you here? What do you want from us?" the ponytail man asked.

"finally came to your senses huh? we can kill you and your pathetic Uchiha clan any moment, but we don't want to cause any unnecessary bloodshed here. We want the girl!" the boss man sauntered near the man and spoke in his face.

"ah...girl? I still don't understand how you've got the impression that I have your girl in my camp...right guys?" the ponytail man turned to his equally smirking men. What are they smirking about?! Aren't they should be scared or something?

At once the boss man's face turned into an ugly shade of red and he screamed, disgusting spit flying everywhere. I cringed in absolute disgust.

" Aye!! don't you dare lie to me! I know you're hiding her somewhere. Hand her over to me at once or suffer the consequences you coward! I can wipe out you and your pathetic clan in a snap of my fingers and your brother?!" the boss man snapped his finger in the ponytail man's face and spoke in a loud voice. " is just an ant waiting to be crushed under my feet!"

I turned towards the other man and saw all his smugness drain away from his face and a poker face taking its place.

" you know you should really need to watch it when talking to those who can easily kill you any moment given and NO one insults my anija NO one.." the man drew the once sheathed sword and...to my absolute horror sliced the poor man's arm off his body. All the goons tried to attack the Uchiha clan members but they were easily held down by the swords of the uchiha clan members.

I looked at them mortified at the scene before me. Blood poured out from his shoulder and the man screamed in absolute pain.

" Izuna-sama...let me teach them a lesson they will never forget!" a man from Izuna's clan approached. But Izuna held up his hand in an authority which made the man stop in his tracks.

"there's no need to waste our famed jutsu on these inferior, good for nothing morons. They are not worthy enough to even experience it in their last moments." Izuna growled and the man bowed down in respect.

 _They really must be of some powerful gang.._

"please...have mercy on us" one of the goons pleaded.

"sorry...no one has ever lived to tell the tale how messing with the Uchiha feels like and that vile creature of a man you call your leader insulted my aniki, so.." Izuna walked towards the boss in a slow manner likewise of a panther waiting to jump on its prey and forced his sword on the left side of his chest directly into his heart.

The boss grunted in pain and dropped on the floor still in pain and the rest of the Uchiha memebers killed them all by slicing off their heads.

"dispose off their bodies" Izuna ordered his men. All of them got on to their work and left the camp leaving me and Izuna alone. I was so beyond terrified that I began to hyperventilate. What i just witnessed was mass murder and that was enough to send someone to a mental hospital!

 _Please no! not now!_

My breaths turned shallow and, I began to inhale and exhale loudly. Well... there goes my cover.

" I think, we've found what those bastards were looking for aren't we?" Izuna mused to himself but I knew it was directed towards me.

Gone! my cover was blown away when I saw him enter the tent and got a tight hold on my hair and literally dragged me out of the tent.

 **Chapter ends...**

gasp* whats gonna happen to our protagonist now? For next chappie stay tuned! *wink wink*

Honestly I am still clueless how this app works. But please support me to complete this story because it's all about you guys. Your support and reviews will help me complete my story.

And...it's too weird to say at the last because everyone announces this on the first line...I do NOT own ' **Naruto** ' and any of its characters. I Just own my OC and half of the plot. And guys plesee tell me if the Naruto characters seem OOC. Tell me right! k!

and last but not the least, if you spot any grammar mistakes please let me know..but no hate comments please!

So,

see ya next time

bye ;)


End file.
